Little death
by Menea111
Summary: Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Maria and Tsubaki, all shinigami, are all together trying to admit their feelings to the one they love during an evening at a bar. The tension and lust are sometimes too much too handle...


**Little death**

**Hi everyone, well this is a little one-shot I wrote, I need time for my other fics, so just wait, and enjoy this.**

**The title come from a French expression: Little death, which means orgasm. It's a weird expression, and the weirder in a way is that I am french, and I learned this expression form American people, who seem to know our old expression more than us! It's truly a very old expression, so it's a little normal that we don't use it anymore in France. But still it astonished me.**

**Review please!**

They were at the table, both drinking and thinking. Talking was helping a little, but not enough. The ambiance in the bar was too much, the objects of their desire at another table, as if the sexual tension would have been too much to handle if they had been all four together.

Hisoka was massaging his neck a little. Maria was facing him, biting her lips again and again, the weird feeling in her stomach and pelvis was too much. She wasn't really ashamed to know that Hisoka could feel it coming from her, because he had the same sensation himself.

"We can't stay like this Hisoka."

"I know. But what if…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence, she already had understood. Since she had became a shinigami, Maria knew that she would discover things that she hadn't experienced during her life, and it had came so brutally, so suddenly. It wasn't expected at all. She had confessed it to Hisoka, who could understand quite well.

"God, it's so painful…"Murmured the dark haired girl

Hisoka nodded. He looked at a table at the other side of the bar. Tsuzuki and Tsubaki were there, laughing a little. Hisoka couldn't really know what they were talking about because of their shields, frustration and jealousy invaded him, it was a burning sensation. He stopped to look at them, and turned to Maria again. She was feeling the same emotions as him. They were perfectly in harmony now, but sadly, it wasn't helping a lot. Because they were only friends, and they wanted something else from the persons that were at the other table, ignoring them.

"It is like dying again…"answered Hisoka

She nodded, and the music changed. It was 'Love Infernal' by Poisonblack, a dark but sensual music, which wasn't calming all their ardour at all. Hisoka shifted a little on his chair, and Maria looked at him, in a determined way.

"Now I won't handle it anymore."

Hisoka swallowed hard, and couldn't answer. He had never been loved before. Someone had showed him that he could be attractive, yes, but it had been the most disgusting experience of his life. He wanted to be desired and loved by the one he wanted so much. He feared rejection. Maria took his hand in hers.

"Don't worry. Beside, if we don't act now, we will never. I am sure we won't regret it."

Hisoka could sense incertitude coming from her, and courage too. He drank a little and stood, she followed him. They both walked to their goals. It was again, the same sensation of nervousness, their stomach filled with butterflies. Tsuzuki and Tsubaki looked at them, quite surprised.

Hisoka breathed out, ready to talk, when suddenly, Maria had took the young dark haired by her shoulders to make her stood before her. A man looked at them, sure that the two girls were going to fight for one of the guys. At the surprise of the man and the two male shinigami, Maria's lips descended, on Tsubaki's.

Tsuzuki was bored now. No, not bored in fact, just frustrated. He sighed again.

"You are not feeling right at all, don't you?"

"No, Tsubaki-chan."

She nodded absently. She looked at Hisoka and Maria who were sitting away. How does this happened? Oh yes, there wasn't any table for four people free in this bar, and the group had to split. But in fact, now it was quite good, because she and Tsuzuki could talk about what was tormenting them.

"It is unbearable sometimes. In fact it had started soon, I haven't acknowledged it at first, but it was there…"

"I can understand a little, Tsuzuki-san, even if, I had desired her at the first moment."

She remembered very well:

Flashback:

_It was the first day she was there as a shinigami. She had been happy to see Hisoka and Tsuzuki again, and she had asked them to forgive her for the pain she had caused. The two partners had told her that it was okay, that she wasn't the one responsible. As she was walking in the corridor with Wakaba-chan, she had suddenly crossed her way. _

_She was walking quickly with papers in her arms, when Tsubaki saw her. A weird sensation had spread through her skin and she had found herself entranced by her. But it was nothing, no nothing compared the feeling she got when Maria slowed down and turned to look at her. Her gaze had hold her completely because it wasn't a lustful look, or a selfish love. No, it was a look that said: "My beloved! You are finally here with me!"._

_None of them had stopped to walk, they had just slowed down for some seconds, and then snapped out of it, mostly because Wakaba had told Tsubaki to hurry. _

"_Wakaba-chan, who is this woman?"_

"_Oh, it's Maria Wong; she is new here, too, though she is there since some weeks."_

_Tsubaki felt weakened then. Maria…_

End Flashback.

Since this day, she had questioned herself, this look, that Maria had this day, was it an effect of her whishing imagination? She had talk to the girl a lot of time after that, and they had became friend, though Tsubaki had wished for more.

"It is not really the moment we expected."

She turned toward Tsuzuki and nodded at his words. Tsuzuki could sense her chagrin, and he knew too well, how painful this frustration and incertitude was. He looked at his partner, who was rubbing his neck lightly. This simple gesture was so sensual that it was bringing him a painful physical reaction. He sighed and had to stop a groan coming out of him. The urge to stand and to jump on his partner was hard to handle. He wanted him so badly!

It had begun very soon, the first night, when Hisoka had fall asleep because of the sake he drank. When he was in bed, Tsuzuki couldn't help but saw how the young man was attractive. The lust and love for him had lived and grown inside like a fire.

He drank again, and tried to clear his thought.

"Well, it's not like we could die of it!"

Tsubaki laughed a little and he did too. It was quite sad in fact, but they couldn't know why, they were laughing. Tsuzuki was sure after that to feel eyes looking at him, but when he turned toward Maria and Hisoka, they weren't looking at them. Tsuzuki felt almost angered at this. Why were they ignoring them! Didn't they know how they were suffering because of them? Sometimes he suspected that Hisoka could feel it but didn't care.

The man drank some sake again, and growled this time. Tsubaki looked at him, and tapped his shoulder. He turned to her; she was looking at the two shinigami walking toward them. He stared at them, they looked so nervous and…Tsuzuki couldn't place it. Was something wrong?

When they were before them, Hisoka looked like he was going to talk, when Maria had suddenly lift Tsubaki and kissed her. He and Hisoka looked at them, astonished. Maria had embraced her waist, and Tsubaki answered the kiss finally and slowly, in a languorous way, she caressed Maria's neck and slid her arm around it. They continued to kiss their eyes closed and their cheeks burning. The weird and pleasurable feeling in their stomach was now free of the nervousness and doubt, but certainly not appeased. The broke the kiss and looked at each other, their eyes half opened, before smiling and kiss again.

Tsuzuki was happy for Tsubaki now. This just aroused his lust, and when he looked at Hisoka, he was surprised to find that the little empathy was gazing at him too. The man stood up, and Hisoka took his arm. They walked out of the bar to an isolated alley. Once they were outside, Hisoka was in Tsuzuki's arms before he could blink. On arm were around his back, the other was around his shoulders.

"Hisoka, I…I need to talk to you."

"Yes…I do too. Go on, please."

Tsuzuki sighed, still hugging Hisoka. The boy was cooperative, but maybe it was because now, ha was feeling that he wouldn't be rejected. He was sure now that Hisoka could feel the reaction he had provoked to him. He shivered of delight. Having his partner against him, like this…It was sensual and romantic. He felt then Hisoka's arm hesitantly wrapping around him.

Hisoka was feeling weird now, hot and…He couldn't say how, it was already warm outside, but now, it was just...His head was resting on his partner's shoulder and his arms were now wrapped around him, carefully. It was so weird, to have such an intimate and affective contact for him. He wasn't used to be hold tenderly. His parents hadn't been tender at all to him. But now, he wouldn't think about them. He would only be with Tsuzuki. He looked at the man who didn't seem to find his words. He decided to act.

"Come to my place. We will be better to talk."

Tsuzuki nodded and they teleported there. Hisoka walked to the couch and sat there, waiting for Tsuzuki. The brunette sat slowly, and looked at Hisoka. He couldn't say anything so he reached Hisoka's neck with his hand, the neck he had long dreamed to kiss and bit. He looked at his green eyes. They were making him shake and sweat. Hisoka advanced slowly toward him, and shivers ran into Tsuzuki's back as he felt both totally numb and invaded by adrenaline. It was such a weird and intense feeling…Finally, as Hisoka, who was shaking slightly from impatience to appease all the butterflies in his stomach, reached his lips with his own, Tsuzuki moaned in satisfaction. They were kissing softly, then impatiently, and finally, they were kissing while taking off their shirts…

At the same time, Maria and Tsubaki were at Tsubaki's place. They were now exploring their bodies, slowly with languor. They would all spent the night like this, the two couples going further and further into their wishes.

The two couples would feel the Little death tonight.

**Review please! **** If you can't understand the last sentence, read the author's note at the beginning. TsubakixMaria is a couple I like a lot, as much as TsuzukixHisoka.**


End file.
